1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the application of fluids and, in particular, to a tool for use in applying a fluid onto a number of surfaces. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tool that can be attached to a robotic end effector for use in applying a fluid onto a number of surfaces with a desired level of precision.
2. Background
Some manufacturing and assembly operations may require that a high-viscosity fluid be applied onto various objects. As one illustrative example, certain assembly operations may require that a coat of sealant material be applied over the exposed ends of installed fasteners. The coat of sealant material may need to be applied in a manner that completely covers the exposed ends of the fasteners and the surfaces around the fastener.
Oftentimes, manual tools are used to apply high-viscosity fluids, such as, for example, but not limited to, sealant materials, onto surfaces. An example of one of these tools is a brush that has a handle with bristles that are attached to the handle.
For example, without limitation, a brush may be used to brush a coat of sealant material over an exposed end of a fastener element installed in an object and over a portion of the surface of the object surrounding the exposed end of the fastener element. A human operator, such as a qualified sealer, may dip the bristles of the brush into a container of sealant material and then use the bristles to brush the sealant material over the fastener element.
When sealant material is to be applied over hundreds of fasteners, the human operator may need to frequently re-dip the bristles of the brush into the container of sealant material. This type of manual application of sealant material may be more time-consuming and require more effort than desired.
Further, applying sealant material with precision using the process described above may be more difficult than desired. For example, when using a brush to apply sealant material over a fastener that has been installed in an object, ensuring that the sealant material completely covers all sides of the exposed end of the fastener as well as the surface around the fastener may require many more brush strokes than desired. In some cases, the brush may need to be angled relative to the fastener to cover all sides of the fastener with the sealant material.
This type of manual application of sealant material may be more tiring for the human operator than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.